A Happy Accident
by ZareEraz
Summary: Ahiru/Fakir. Fakir catches Duck reading some of his stories, and he decides to tease her a little. Later, they take a walk and talk about stories, and they talk about their story as well. One shot, fluff.


A/N: ZareEraz here! I've had Princess Tutu on my mind for a bit and want to get some of these ideas out of paper, so bear with me! I hope you enjoy this one. :3

A Happy Accident

"A story's birth is a sudden event, the start, a happy accident. The end, the fate for which it is meant." – Edel

One could call it a happy accident that Fakir caught Duck reading his stories. Accident, because Duck hadn't planned on getting caught and happy, because Fakir thought it was amusing instead of getting mad.

He'd just gone upstairs to grab a fresh change of clothes after having spilled ink on himself when he heard a small scuffling and shifting of papers from his and Duck's shared room above Karon's shop. He peeked in, watching as Duck turned the pages of one of his manuscripts, the pages clipped together instead of bound properly. She gasped in surprise as a few of the pages slipped out and fluttered to the floor and scrambled to put them back in the right spots. There were manuscripts strewn about her on the floor as she sat in the middle of them. It was kinda cute, but Fakir knew he should at least act a little made at her for going through his stuff.

"Idiot. What do you think you're doing?" He said lowly, imitating his harsh voice from back when he'd controlled Mytho.

"QUA-!" Duck leapt to her feet, whirling around and tossing pages everywhere. _Damn, that was a nice effect, but now I have to put them all back together again!_ Fakir's eyes narrowed at the mess he was going to have to clean up.

"Fakir I – well, I – I just…oh!" Duck waved her hands around erratically, trying to come up with an excuse that sounded like the truth – or wait, she should tell the truth since she'd been caught! "I just wanted to read your stories." She mumbled in defeat finally.

"Then why did you think you had to go through my things to do that?" Fakir…well, stalked up to the duck-girl, his eyes still intense as he loomed over her. He grabbed her hand harshly and stuck his face right in her own, her huge eyes growing even bigger. And then he softened his face, chuckling at his partner. "You could've said something. I would've let you read them."

"Wha-?! Don't scare me like that, Fakir! I thought you were really mad!" She whined, her face all indignant.

"But it was funny." He teased, bringing his free hand up to caress her face. "Now, let's clean up this mess."

"Sure." Duck knelt down with him and started gathering up the pages of his stories, watching him out of the corner of her eye. But he saw her doing it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" She gave him doe eyes again.

"No, I'm not, moron." He sighed, brushing together the stories she'd dropped.

"I'd just wish…that you'd read them to me sometime." Duck smiled a little, blushing.

"So you went from reading them yourself to wanting me to read them? You're a strange girl."

"Well, you write them all the time but you never let anyone read them…I was curious. I only wanted to see what you were writing." She pouted.

Sure, Duck." He said. "All you had to do was ask. I'm just not used to writing them quite yet. I don't want anything to go wrong and cause a tragedy like with my parents…" Duck threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She said, knowing that the fear of causing someone to hurt through his stories was a huge weight on his shoulders.

"What do you have to be sorry about, idiot." Fakir hugged her back, but then pushed her away so that they could clean up their room. It didn't take long, she hadn't pulled out a lot of them so soon, the stories were back in their places on his bookshelf and Fakir pulled Duck outside for a walk, after he'd changed his clothes, of course.

"Hey, Fakir." Duck started as they made their way around Gold Crown Town.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Have you written a story about the story yet?" She asked next. "I think that would be a good story, because it's a story about everyone in town. And it's got a prince, a princess – "

"Two princesses." Fakir corrected.

"I wasn't really a princess!" Duck argued. "I was just pretending to be one, really. Now quite interrupting! So…" She started again, "it's got a princess, a knight, a writer – "

"Two writers. Well, three if you count Autor too."

"Quit interrupting!" Duck snapped good naturedly. "It's got a prince, _two_ princesses, a knight, _three_ writers – "

"Now that I think of it, the story's got two knights as well if you count the Ghost Knight –"

"Shut up!" Duck shouted. Fakir giggled at her hair flared up with her temper and shut her mouth like she wanted. "The point is," She glared at him. "Is that the story as lots of good characters and a lot of battles and love and all sorts of things that make it good. So I think that it would be a great story to write!"

"So, this great story you're talking about," Fakir started as they passed the pizza café, "How should I start it?"

"I think you should start by writing about the handsome prince who fought the Raven and – "

"No, I don't think the story should start that way." Fakir waved his hand to brush off her idea, mostly just to get a rise out of her.

"Then what about starting it by writing about Drosselmeyer, the man who was supposed to have died? That would be a good start too!"

"Nope. Not that way either." Fakir cut her off again.

"Then how should it start, Mr. Writer?!" Duck snapped. Fakir held back his grin so she wouldn't get even madder at him.

"How about…Once upon a time, there was a little duck who wanted to see a handsome prince smile again? How's that?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"You can't start the story with me! I was just a duck! I'm not that important! Mytho is the prince of the story, he should start it!"

"You're wrong, Duck." Fakir lightly smacked her arm as they walked near the academy. "Without you, the story would've stayed where it was. So in fact, you're really important."

"Whatever." She said, still pouting.

"That's my line." Fakir chuckled. They were silent for a few minutes as they walked, just listening to the people they passed or hearing the soft strains of music coming from the academy as the students practiced.

"Hey, Fakir?" Duck asked a bit later, when they started walking along the river.

"What is it this time?"

"Do you want people to read your stories?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well," Duck paused for a moment, thinking. "You keep all the stories you write up in our room. They're not bound or anything."

"I'm just trying to be careful for now." He told her. "I don't want my stories to come to life indiscriminately. That way, people can still be safe and have their lives without my stories' interfearence."

"But you want people to read them, right?" She asked.

"Yes, someday." Fakir smiled at her. "Someday, I want everyone to read them. I want to enchant the young into believing that anything is possible and I want adults to believe that too, like Karon. I want him to read my stories and be happy, especially after what I've put him through for being a stubborn knight."

"I have a feeling that when we have hatchlings running around, you're going to read your stories to them freely, just like you want to." Duck smiled sweetly at her partner.

"Children, Duck. They're called children." Fakir shook his head at her antics. "And, don't you want to get married first?" He asked.

"Like Mytho and Rue?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded, blushing a little as he reached out and holding her hand as they walked.

"That would be a lot of fun!"

"You, think so? You might be right." _What a nice story that would be._

Ende

A/N: And there you go! Let me know what you think! See you all later! :3


End file.
